1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reed valve means for opening and closing a fluid flow port.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, for example, in an internal combustion engine having a reed valve as the check valve at the intake port of the cylinder to be supplied with the mixture from the carburetor, such a reed valve comprises a valve seat member made of a steel plate etc., disposed on a surface at the cylinder side of an insulation plate which is interposed between the carburetor and the cylinder, a flexible valve plate provided on a surface of the valve seat member, and open-position regulating member made of a steel plate extending over the outer surface of the valve plate to control the opened position of the valve plate, these parts being arranged so as to be fixed together with screw fasteners at one end of them.
According to such a conventional valve, there remain a number of problems such as, the complication in the assembling or fastening operation of the reed valve, a possible danger of the valve falling out because of looseness of the screw fasteners when in use, and some difficulties in obtaining a sealing tightness between the valve seat member and the valve plate because the valve seat member is manufactured from a steel plate. In addition to the above, the valve plate may be readily broken due to repeated bumping of the valve plate against the hard valve seat member. It is further necessary to prepare certain dead spaces for receiving the open-position regulating member of the reed valve and the heads of the screw fasteners protruding at the side of the cylinder or the other components. However those spaces result in the accumulation of fuel or the like causing the valve operations to become unstable.